


Obstinado (Hajime+Tooru)

by hokuto_ritsuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokuto_ritsuka/pseuds/hokuto_ritsuka
Summary: Hajime significa primeiro, e escreve com ‘ichi’ (一) .Tooru significa claro, e escreve com ‘tetsu’ (徹).Juntos, tornam-se ‘ittetsu’ (一徹). Obstinado.Drabbles sobre Iwaizumi Hajime e Oikawa Tooru, e outros garotos obstinados de Haikyuu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> "Haikyuu!!" e seus personagens pertencem a Furudate Haruichi.

Jogando contra um bloqueio alto, as bolas não passavam para a quadra adversária. Mesmo que tenha sido apenas por um instante, Oikawa Tooru hesitou. Um levantamento um pouco longe da rede, obviamente, Iwaizumi Hajime perceberia a sútil diferença.

— Mande como sempre. Eu vou aceitar o desafio. – foram as palavras calmas de Iwaizumi.

Ele sabia que Oikawa buscaria o melhor levantamento para seus atacantes, de modo a tentar evitar o bloqueio, afinal, foi Iwaizumi quem recebeu os levantamentos de Oikawa desde que ele havia aprendido como fazer o toque.

Iwaizumi conhecia todos os aspectos de Oikawa. Seu modo sério, responsável e absolutamente competente dentro de quadra, e o contraste que isso fazia com sua personalidade difícil fora dela, com as brincadeiras, o deboche e o gênio ruim.

Se Oikawa estava tentando protegê-lo do bloqueio, e tornando as coisas mais fáceis para Iwazumi, só havia uma coisa que ele poderia fazer para acalmá-lo.

— Iwa-chan!

O levantamento veio exatamente como ele pediu, próximo da rede, mesmo com três bloqueadores subindo. Era o _match point_ do Aoba Johsai.

O que Iwaizumi podia fazer por Oikawa era dar-lhe segurança, com as palavras subentendidas: _“Confie em mim.”_

A bola aniquilou o bloqueio triplo. Fim de jogo.


	2. Tooru

Não poderia haver um momento mais enervante para encontrar Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ele não hesitava em esfregar na cara de Oikawa sua opinião que Shiratorizawa era superior ao Aoba Johsai, e que servir a ele como um levantador era o que Oikawa deveria ter feito.

— Eu não me arrependo de uma única escolha que fiz.

Oikawa levantava com igual dedicação para todos seus colegas de time, mas serviria a apenas um _ace_. Uma pessoa da qual ele conhecia toda a diligência para ganhar o direito dessa posição, e ainda assim, sem a soberba de Ushijima. Seu _ace_ só poderia ser Iwaizumi.


	3. Hajime

Hajime havia sido um garoto agitado, do tipo que gosta de subir em árvores, caçar besouros no parque e estava sempre cheio de arranhões de galhos e tombos.

— Hajime-chan!

— O que foi, Tooru?

Mas ele sempre se virava quando ouvia Tooru o chamando. Ele não se importava que o outro fosse um tanto chorão, e que no começo ele tivesse medo dos besouros. Quando Tooru chorava, Hajime perguntava o que havia acontecido; quando o outro caía, ele estendia a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Gostava de cuidar dele, ver como ele sorria em agradecimento e como ele chamava seu nome.


	4. Tooru

— “Então, a noiva e o noivo viveram juntos e felizes para sempre.” – a menina terminou de contar – Quando eu crescer, quero ser uma “noiva”!

— Eu também quero ser uma “noiva”. Quero ser a “noiva” do Hajime-chan!

— Mas, Tooru-chan, só meninas podem ser “noivas”. Você não pode ser “noiva” do Hajime-chan...

— Por que não?!

— Eu não sei... mas não pode.

A menina ficou assustada, pois Tooru irrompeu em um choro abrupto. Quando Hajime veio ver o que havia acontecido, Tooru chorou ainda mais, e continuou chorando no caminho para casa, profusas lágrimas silenciosas, enquanto segurava com força a mão de Hajime.


	5. Hajime

Começou como um acontecimento esporádico que foi se tornando frequente, garotas de outras turmas apareciam na porta da sala durante o intervalo, abordavam nas trocas de aula, de manhã na entrada ou depois do treino do clube.

Naquele dia, Hajime voltava da cantina com um pão e um suco, quando uma dessas garotas perguntou timidamente se “Oikawa-san” estava na sala.

— _Oikawa-san_ , tem alguém querendo falar com você. – Hajime avisou o amigo imitando o modo de falar da menina para provocá-lo. – Ei, estou falando com você.

A expressão de Tooru congelou por alguns instantes, mas Hajime não percebeu o estrago feito.


	6. Tooru

Parecia errado chamá-lo de outro modo, como se isso fosse mudar a distância que havia entre eles, deixando-a maior, fazendo com que seu relacionamento transformasse junto com a forma de tratamento. Tooru apenas sorria diante dos protestos do amigo ao ser chamado de “Hajime-chan”, mesmo já abandonando a tenra infância. Era um privilégio apenas seu chamá-lo assim, pois ninguém mais se referiria ao garoto forte de cabelos espetados de forma tão delicada.

Quando o ouviu chamando “Oikawa-san” pela primeira, sentiu seu estômago afundar.

O vento gélido que entrou pela porta aberta arrepiou seus pelos, um calafrio correndo por sua espinha.


	7. Hajime

Durante o caminho de volta, Tooru estava atipicamente silencioso. Talvez isso tivesse alguma ligação com a garota que havia perguntado por ele na porta da sala.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou casualmente.

Tooru pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, entreabriu os lábios, mas nada disse, tornando a fechá-los.

Hajime ficou pensando se o amigo havia recebido outra declaração, se dessa vez, ele teria aceitado. Então, deu-se conta que poderia não ter sido hoje, mas um dia ele aceitaria. Esse pensamento o fez franzir o cenho.

— Até amanhã, Iwaizumi-san. – Tooru se despediu.

Havia algo muito errado na parede que parecia erguer-se entre eles.


	8. Tooru

— Iwaizumi!

Devia ser a quarta vez que Tooru tentava, sem sucesso, chamar a atenção de Hajime. Primeiro, pensou que ele não tivesse ouvido, mas agora tinha certeza que estava sendo ignorado. Será que ele tinha feito algo que teria irritado o amigo? Poderiam ser tantas coisas... que ficaria o dia todo apenas ponderando sobre isso. Tooru suspirou. Também era culpa de Hajime que não dizia nada, então, iria pelo caminho mais fácil para chamar a atenção do outro.

— Iwa-chan! – chamou com uma voz cantada.

Hajime olhou irritado no mesmo instante, bem a tempo de ver o sorriso vitorioso de Tooru.


	9. Hajime

Oikawa falava com o treinador, pedindo permissão para usar a quadra mesmo no dia de folga, queria treinar seu saque. O treinador estava relutante, afinal, seu corpo ainda em formação precisava de descanso e ele temia que um excesso pudesse acabar lesionando o jovem atleta.

— Treinador, eu também gostaria de vir treinar, mas ficaremos apenas no período da manhã. – interveio Iwaizumi.

O treinador saiba que poderia contar com Iwaizumi para evitar que Oikawa fizesse alguma loucura. Tiveram a permissão graças a Iwaizumi, que mais do que treinar, queria ficar de olho em Oikawa, com o bônus de ficar perto dele.


	10. Tooru

Oikawa não era um gênio. Embora estivesse, pouco a pouco, se tornando um jogador completo e habilidoso, isso tudo era fruto do seu treino árduo.

Talvez ele tivesse uma habilidade intrínseca — o modo como conseguia ler as pessoas. Essa habilidade dentro de quadra fazia dele um ótimo estrategista que conseguia perceber as táticas dos oponentes, assim como atacar seus pontos fracos fazendo-os perderem a concentração, mas também trazia o que seus companheiros tinham de melhor.

Era por isso que seus amigos ficavam intrigados, se ele sabia tão bem como se relacionar com as pessoas, por que sempre estava irritando Iwaizumi?


	11. Hajime

Era verdade que Iwaizumi havia ficado surpreso quando viu pela primeira vez Oikawa com uma namorada, seguida pela forma ostensiva que havia anunciado que a acompanharia no caminho para casa, mas depois de um tempo isso se tornou tão frequente, ele trocava de namorada com tal rapidez que Iwaizumi apenas franzia o cenho e o dispensava com um gesto de mão, para dias depois vê-lo de volta se lamentando e choramingando que precisava de um ombro amigo.

Iwaizumi não deveria se importar que fosse trocado pelas inúmeras namoradas, não depois de tantas vezes, de cada vez que isso o decepcionava.


	12. Tooru

Oikawa não tratava nenhuma de suas fãs de forma especial, mas era amável com todas elas. Porém, era verdade que, às vezes, ele lhes dava um pouco de liberdade, geralmente, quando percebia que aquilo irritaria Iwaizumi. Um jeito distorcido de prender a atenção dele, mesmo que fosse para receber uma bronca.

Com o tempo, várias fãs acabaram virando namoradas, em relacionamentos que não davam certo. Oikawa namorava garotas erradas, por um motivo errado, e de um jeito errado tentava preencher o espaço que sempre soube que só caberia a _ele_.

Incapaz de seguir em frente. Era impossível seguir sem ele.


	13. Hajime

Oikawa havia caído de mau jeito depois de subir para um corte no treino do Seijoh, e a dor no joelho não permitia que se levantasse.

— Eu não quero lutar, Iwa-chan. – disse tentando esconder a dor quando o amigo se aproximou.

Iwaizumi apenas se abaixou e puxou o braço de Oikawa sobre seu ombro, e enlaçou sua cintura ajudando-o a ficar de pé.

— Jogue seu peso em mim. Vou te levar para a enfermaria.

— Eu posso ir sozinho.

— Não pode, não.

Iwaizumi encerrou o assunto conduzindo-o firme, mas cuidadosamente. Mesmo que tentasse não demostrar, era evidente como ele estava preocupado.


	14. Tooru

Faziam o caminho até a enfermaria lenta e silenciosamente. Iwaizumi sempre foi o tipo de pessoa atenciosa, e Oikawa se lembrou das vezes em que ele vinha em seu socorro quando caía.

— Nós não mudamos muito, não é, Iwa-chan? — disse encostado no ombro dele com um sorriso nostálgico que o outro não poderia ver.

A ternura de Hajime voltava a capturá-lo mais uma vez, naquela gaiola doce e solitária.

— É, acho que não.

Tooru queria esconder o rosto no ombro dele e chorar, mesmo que o amigo achasse que fosse pela dor da contusão, e não por sua dor antiga.


	15. Hajime

— Você sabe que ficar o resto da semana emburrado não vai adiantar, — disse Iwaizumi para Oikawa na volta do treino que o levantador apenas assistiu.

— Eu disse que estou bem! — Respondeu Oikawa como uma criança teimosa sendo contrariada.

— O médico disse uma semana sem treino, — replicou Iwaizumi encerrando a questão.

Oikawa permaneceu com o rosto virado, fazendo bico, como se a culpa fosse do ace. Iwaizumi apenas suspirou diante daquela atitude infantil.

— Oh. Espere aqui.

Hajime correu para dentro de uma loja de conveniência, deixando Oikawa para trás sem entender, mas logo voltando.

— Aqui. Queria pegar um sorvete, — disse, entregando um sorvete de morango para Tooru.

— Ah. Obrigado, Iwa-chan. — Aquela atitude repentina deixou Oikawa sem reação.

Iwaizumi mordia seu sorvete de limão como se não tivesse acabado de fazer algo extraordinário, enquanto Oikawa lambia o seu silenciosamente.

— Ah! Olha lá, Iwa-chan! — Disse Tooru, de repente, apontando para o lado.

Quando Hajime olhou, ele furtivamente roubou uma mordida do sorvete dele.

— Uh! Que azedo!

— Ah, seu...

— Ah! Não, Iwa-chan!!

Iwaizumi segurou o pulso de Oikawa e mordeu seu sorvete em retaliação.

— Iwa-chan, eu estava lambendo...

Só então Hajime percebeu que aquilo era um beijo indireto, e um beijo indireto de língua.


	16. Tooru

Oikawa olhava para seu sorvete mordido enquanto Iwaizumi cobria os lábios com a costa da mão e virava o rosto.

— Que doce... — murmurou Iwaizumi.

 _Não era disso que eu estava falando_ , pensou Oikawa, mas atipicamente não provocou o amigo com o que realmente tinha passado por sua cabeça.

Tooru voltou a colocar o sorvete na boca, seus lábios tocando onde instantes atrás estiveram os dentes de Hajime.

Aquilo pareceu tão íntimo.

Tinha certeza que o amigo o chamaria de pervertido se visse como ele corava, sem perceber que Iwaizumi também enrubescia, enquanto o morango doce sobrepujava o azedo do limão.


	17. Hajime

Tooru sempre foi um garoto focado, esforçado e inteligente; mas também era inseguro e frágil. E havia ainda um lado canastrão, galanteador e absolutamente irritante.

Hajime viu cada face da sua personalidade se formando, e negaria até a morte o quanto era apaixonado por cada uma delas, porque ele não escolheu se apaixonar, apenas aconteceu.

Tão natural quanto respirar era amar Tooru.

Seguindo há tempos naquela estrada de mão única, paralela ao caminho de Tooru, ao seu lado, mas fadado a nunca se cruzarem. Um segredo bem guardado. Um desejo oculto de ser mais, de ir além, de ser seu.


	18. Tooru

Para Tooru, Hajime sempre foi a imagem do que um garoto deveria ser: forte, sincero, honrado. Um amigo confiável e fiel.

Tooru desejaria ter permanecido tão puro quanto ele, quando tinha um amor ingênuo e sonhador, e não ser a pessoa ardilosa e maliciosa que havia se tornado, que usava garotas em tentativas infrutíferas de causar ciúmes em Hajime, que tinha uma amizade corrompida por uma paixão frustrada, mas que ainda assim era covarde o suficiente para não confrontá-lo, nem mesmo de brincadeira. A ideia de ser rejeitado por Hajime era simplesmente apavorante demais, tolhia suas forças, impedindo-o de agir.


	19. Hajime

Oikawa estava parado entre o _genkan_ e a sala, no seu rosto uma expressão que Iwaizumi nunca tinha visto. Não esperava encontrá-lo na sua casa quando chegasse, nem que fosse ele quem viria recepcioná-lo quando entrasse com Harumi, e a visse buscando apoio em seu braço enquanto se equilibrava para tirar o sapato. A moça logo se recompôs, percebendo sua presença.

— Boa tarde! Você deve ser o Oikawa-san, né? Hajime-kun me falou do amigo levantador dele, — disse ela com um sorriso afável.

Harumi ia se apresentar, mas Oikawa não ficou para ouvir, colocou os sapados de qualquer jeito e saiu.


	20. Tooru

Tooru não planejou fugir daquele jeito, mas também não imaginou que esse dia aproximar-se-ia tão cedo, embora soubesse que ele chegaria inexoravelmente. A verdade é que fora apanhado de guarda baixa, esperando Iwaizumi chegar enquanto conversava com a mãe dele, como já fizera tantas vezes, para então, recepcioná-lo na entrada. Como poderia esperar ver a garota que se apoiava no braço dele com tanta intimidade, que o chamava de “Hajime-kun”, que falava com naturalidade enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, e que estava prestes a se apresentar, provavelmente, como sua namorada.

Oikawa não estava preparado, mas talvez nunca estivesse, porém, quando percebeu já estava do lado de fora, voltando para casa, trancando-se no quarto, onde a voz dela não poderia alcançá-lo.

Aquilo não era o fim, mas era como se fosse.

Tooru respirou fundo.

Nem ele mesmo havia chegado a levar uma de suas namoradas para casa. Aquilo era sério. Por que Iwaizumi nunca tinha falado nada?

O chão sob seus pés desaparecia. Como poderia sentir que perdia algo que nunca teve? Talvez fosse pela última e ínfima esperança que ele se agarrava tão obstinadamente e que agonizava e morria, que suas lágrimas escapavam silenciosas e dolentes.


	21. Hajime

— Você tem certeza que seu sentimento é unilateral? — perguntou Harumi.

— Sim. E ele nem é o tipo de pessoa que leva isso a sério.

— Hajime-kun...

— Sabe, Oikawa vai ser grande. Logo ele vai parar de perder tempo comigo e vai ser o melhor levantador do Japão, e vai alcançar o sonho dele. Mesmo que houvesse uma chance, por menor que fosse, você acha que eu teria o direito de desonrar a imagem dele?

— Você está errado. Isso não seria uma desonra.

— Não seria, mas para algumas pessoas talvez fosse. Isso ainda é um tabu, ainda mais se tratando de esportes.


	22. Tooru

O valor de cometer um erro é aprender com ele.

Tooru fungou impaciente ao dar-se conta que havia nele ainda uma pequena esperança que Iwaizumi viesse atrás dele, que batesse em sua porta, entrasse em seu quarto e perguntasse a razão de sua fuga. Prometeu a si mesmo que se isso acontecesse diria toda a verdade, sem se importar com as consequências, apenas libertar-se-ia.

Mas ele não veio.

A porta não se abriu.

E Tooru continuou sozinho no silêncio do seu quarto.

Ele realmente não aprendia com os próprios erros quando continuava desejando que seus sinais confusos lhe trouxessem Hajime.


	23. Hajime

— Então você vai mesmo desistir?

— Eu não vou desistir. Nunca vou desistir do que sinto por ele, — respondeu Hajime, – porque não dá para tirar isso de mim. Então eu vou ficar por perto até que ele não precise mais.

— Você não acha que o Oikawa-san também deveria participar dessas decisões?

— Ele faz suas próprias escolhas e mesmo que eu não concorde com elas, não interfiro.

— Está falando das namoradas?

— Eu não sei se fico feliz ou triste por isso não afetar a imagem dele.

— Hum... Percebe que está esperando que ele te deixe, porque não tem coragem de fazer isso?


	24. Tooru

Oikawa acabou no parque perto da sua casa, pois se sentia sufocado dentro do quarto. Costumava brincar ali quando criança, incluindo no balanço onde estava sentado.

— Oikawa-san...? — Oikawa ficou imediatamente irritado ao ouvir a voz de uma das últimas pessoas no mundo que queria encontrar agora.

Kageyama Tobio parecia estar no meio de uma corrida, treinando enquanto Oikawa se debatia em um problema pessoal e isso o deixou ainda mais irritado.

— O que você quer, Tobio-chan? Você nem mora desse lado da cidade.

Sem dizer nada, Kageyama sentou no balanço ao lado, causando certa indignação em Oikawa.

— Eu queria... pedir um conselho... e pensei que talvez pudesse te encontrar se passasse por aqui. E você é a pessoa que eu conheço que tem mais experiência com... relacionamentos.

Que audácia daquele garoto! Por que ele achava que poderia pedir conselhos assim?

— Nem mesmo um conselho meu vai te ajudar a arrumar uma namorada, seu virgem.

— N-Não é uma namorada que eu quero.

— Então é pior do que pensava.

— Não é isso. Hum... O que eu faço quando a pessoa que eu quero está fora de alcance? Mesmo que seja a pessoa que melhor me entende, e se fôssemos do mesmo time?


	25. Hajime

Iwaizumi estava com os pulsos cerrados, seus dentes rangiam, reprimindo seu desejo.

— Hajime-kun, vá atrás dele.

Ele olhou surpreso.

— Eu tenho certeza de que ele está esperando por você. Ele está gritando por sua atenção. Como você não vê? Por que você acha que ele foi embora daqui? Opinião pública e todas essas coisas você pensa depois.

Hajime entre abriu os lábios, tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça.

— Ele precisa de você. Agora.

Iwaizumi correu porta a fora. 

Havia apenas uma coisa que poderia fazer e seu objetivo estava claro com nunca esteve, porque encontrar Tooru era sua única prioridade.


	26. Tooru

— Está falando do Chibi-chan?

No instante em que ouviu a pergunta de Oikawa, o rosto de Kageyama ficou rubro, o denunciando completamente. Mesmo que não precisasse, ele confirmou com um menear tímido e desajeitado, mas enfático. Oikawa suspirou. Queria fazer um comentário debochado, que mostrasse a inferioridade de seu _kouhai_ , mas como poderia fazer isso quando ele estava preso na mesma armadilha? Antes que percebesse, estava dizendo o que ele nunca teve coragem de fazer.

— Seja sincero.

Oikawa queria ainda poder ser sincero, mas quando tudo o que você diz soa como brincadeira, nem a verdade é levada a sério.


	27. Hajime

Iwaizumi correu para a casa de Oikawa, sabia que ele teria voltado para lá, porém, a mãe dele disse que seu filho havia chegado, mas saído logo em seguida. Teria ele ido para a casa de algum de seus amigos? Ou... para a casa de uma namorada? 

_Droga, Oikawa!_

Enquanto Iwazumi o procurava, ele poderia muito bem estar nos braços de alguém, e agora, a ideia de que Oikawa havia ficado incomodado com a presença de Harumi parecia loucura da sua cabeça.

Foi então que viu a figura solitária no parque, sentado no balanço, o corpo inclinado sobre os joelhos.


	28. Tooru

Kageyama ponderou sobre a resposta de Oikawa por alguns instantes, então, agradeceu com uma reverência muito formal e foi embora.

 _Tobio-chan é um idiota_ , pensou Oikawa. _Provavelmente, ele simplesmente vai dizer, sem cerimônias, o que sente para o Chibi-chan, sem pensar nas consequências._ Era o foco absoluto que ele possuía que fazia dele um gênio, mas também um idiota incapaz de perceber qualquer coisa fora do seu campo de visão.

Oikawa se inclinou apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos, inconscientemente protegendo seu coração. Não levantou sua cabeça nem quando ouviu passos no chão de areia do parquinho.


	29. Hajime

— Então é aqui que você está, — disse Hajime.

Oikawa levantou o rosto assustando, parecia não esperar vê-lo ali.

— Sua mãe disse que você tinha saído, achou que tinha voltado para buscar alguma coisa. Por que saiu correndo lá de casa para ficar vagando por aqui?

— Isso não é da sua conta, — respondeu mal educado, virando o rosto.

Iwaizumi se sentou no balanço onde Kageyama havia se sentado anteriormente.

— É da minha conta, sim. 

— Vá embora que eu não quero conversar agora. Você não devia largar a sua linda namorada sozinha lá. Que indelicadeza a sua! — falou sem olhar para Iwaizumi.


	30. Tooru

Oikawa ficou surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Iwaizumi.

Por que ele sempre conseguia encontrá-lo? Não que Oikawa tivesse ido longe, mas desde pequenos, não importava onde estivesse, Iwaizumi sempre o encontrava. Por que havia aquela ligação entre eles se ela não era o suficiente para uni-los? Oikawa sempre havia pensando nisso como uma dádiva, mas agora mais parecia uma maldição que o prendia a Iwaizumi. 

— Você não se lembra da Harumi?

— Mesmo que eu nunca esqueça o rosto de uma garota bonita, por que eu teria que me lembrar dela se a namorada é sua?!

— Harumi é minha prima.


	31. Hajime

— Como é?!

— Harumi é minha prima que mora no exterior, — explicou Iwaizumi com calma.

Tooru corou no mesmo instante e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

— Que droga, Iwa-chan! Por que você não falou logo?!

Oikawa se curvou novamente, mas Iwaizumi podia ver que até a sua nuca enrubescia. Então, Hajime ajoelhou-se diante de Tooru, ficando na altura de seu rosto, e tocou seu cabelo castanho e macio enquanto tentava ver sua face.

— Oikawa... afaste as suas mãos.

Relutantemente ele deixou que Iwaizumi as separasse, e elas tremiam entre os dedos de Hajime, que agora podia ver que Tooru chorava.


	32. Tooru

— Tooru, eu amo você, só você, — disse Hajime olhando-o nos olhos intensamente. — Eu posso interpretar a sua reação a isso tudo como se você sentisse o mesmo?

— Iwa-chan... — disse Tooru enquanto apertava a mão de Hajime na sua e irrompendo em lágrimas. — Eu sempre amei você.

Hajime ergueu-se, chamando Tooru para seus braços. 

O pequeno fio de esperança que cada um deles segurava cuidadosamente até então era o fio vermelho do destino, eles nunca poderiam ser separados. Tooru soluçava com o rosto enterrado no ombro e Hajime, que o segurava, envolvia-o. Sozinhos no parque vazio, só existiam os dois. Juntos.


	33. Hajime

— Vem, vamos voltar, — disse Hajime. — Melhor não fazermos uma cena no meio do parque.

Foi ele quem interrompeu o abraço, mas segurou a mão de Tooru, levando-o para casa. Os dedos logo se entrelaçaram, sem querer se soltar. Tooru ainda chorava, o rosto escondido pelo braço.

— Sua mãe vai ficar assustada se você chegar chorando assim.

— Eu vou dizer que foi culpa sua. 

Inesperadamente, Hajime riu.

— Não vou poder negar.

— Por que não disse aquilo antes?

— Porque você trocava de namorada como quem troca de roupa. 

— Eu só queria chamar a sua atenção.

— Então, sem mais namoradas?

— Agora tenho você.


	34. Tooru

Involuntariamente, Hajime sorriu com a resposta de Tooru.

— Vem, eu vou secar o seu rosto, — disse, tirando um lenço, já na porta da casa dos Oikawa.

Mesmo quando fechou os olhos, Tooru percebeu que Hajime ainda sorria. Então, segurou a mão dele contra seu rosto, sentindo o calor da sua pele.

— Iwa-chan, eu te amo, — sussurrou Tooru com a sua voz doce antes de beijar a mão que segurava.

— Eu também te amo, — respondeu Hajime, os dedos afagavam o rosto de Tooru.

Seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios se tocaram. 

O beijo de Hajime era mais suave do que Tooru havia imaginado, um toque que acariciava seus lábios. Os dedos dele indo para sua nuca fizeram seus pelos se arrepiarem, enquanto o abraço o levava para junto dele. Era terno e cuidadoso.

Como ele poderia ter vivido sem aquele beijo? Sem sentir a respiração dele junto a sua e o calor que irradiava do seu corpo? Tooru entreabriu seus lábios, convidando-o, e essa era a permissão que Hajime esperava, só então o invadiu, mas sem perder a afetuosidade. Seus sentidos eram tomados lentamente com o leve movimento daqueles lábios, embriagando-se com eles. Lentamente, era consumido com um único beijo.


	35. Side Story: Tobio

— O que você fez durantes esses três anos?

Não havia maldade nessa pergunta, apenas uma indignação ao ver alguém que não era nada, não era ninguém, pelo simples fato de ser uma folha ao vento. Se ele tivesse treinado, se ele tivesse se esforçado, talvez ele fosse alguém. 

_Se ele estivesse comigo..._

Embora a noção que o Kageyama Tobio daqueles dias tivesse sobre estar com alguém não fosse muito clara ou sadia, o fascínio que sentiu por aquele garoto perdido era genuíno. Depois, aquele fascínio tomou várias faces: raiva, revolta, admiração, companheirismo. E outra coisa cujo nome ele não sabia.


	36. Side Story: Shouyou

O barulho da bola ao bater em sua mão ecoou pelo ginásio. Ela estaria lá, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fechados, tudo o que precisava fazer era confiar em Kageyama. Eles poderiam ter suas briguinhas tolas fora de quadra, mas dentro dela havia um nível de entrosamento que ele nunca havia sonhado em encontrar com alguém.

Hinata Shouyou sabia que Kageyama tinha orgulho quando ficavam impressionados com o ataque rápido que só os dois poderiam fazer. Haviam trabalhado duro para que aquilo continuasse dando certo, e sem que ele percebesse, Hinata foi ficando mais exigente. Ele passou a querer mais.


	37. Side Story: Tobio

_“Seja sincero.”_

Kageyama repetia essas palavras em sua cabeça ininterruptamente. O cenho franzido fazia sua expressão ficar ainda mais assustadora. As pessoas por quem ele passava no corredor acabavam dando um passo ou dois para trás a fim de sair do seu caminho. 

Não havia conseguido encontrar Hinata no começo da aula, e agora no intervalo, caçava-o pelos corredores como se quisesse matá-lo.

— Hinata! — Kageyama acabou gritando o nome dele e apontando, sem perceber, quando o viu no pátio.

— Ihh! — Hinata deu um pulo como um gato assustado ao ver a expressão assassina de Kageyama.

— Precisamos conversar. Agora.

Não foi preciso dizer para segui-lo, e se ele tivesse um pouco mais de tato, perceberia como aquilo estava sendo apavorante para o pequeno.

— Hinata, eu gosto de você, — Kageyama disse sem qualquer preâmbulo, o que resultou em um Hinata estático. — Ei, você me ouviu?

— Ah, sim! Mas... o que... você quer dizer?

— Eu gosto de você, foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Hinata ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

— Hum... Kageyama-kun, eu gosto de jogar vôlei com você, mas se for em _outro_ sentido...

Inconscientemente Kageyama enterrava as unhas nas palmas das mãos, quando falou, e depois quando ouviu a resposta.


	38. Side Story: Shouyou

Kageyama andava estranho ultimamente. Não estranho como ele costumava ser. Estranho de um jeito _estranho_.

De todas as possibilidades, Hinata nunca teria imaginado essa. 

Kageyama não tinha amigos, nem sabia o que era se entender com alguém, muito menos ter um parceiro no vôlei, então, era natural que confundisse as coisas. Mas não havia a menor possibilidade de Hinata aceitar a declaração de alguém que nem devia ter pensado nas implicações de se gostar de um colega de time, nem na mais óbvia delas. 

Quando Kageyama descobrisse qual era o seu “gostar”, Hinata estaria envolvido demais. Ele não queria isso.


	39. Side Story: Tobio

Hinata segurava a barra da camiseta enquanto rejeitava a declaração de Kageyama. A cabeça baixa e rosto corado, às vezes, seu olhar se encontrava furtivamente com o de Tobio, apenas para se afastar de novo.

Era verdade que Kageyama havia apenas se concentrado em dizer o que sentia, sem pensar na resposta, mas não era porque tivesse certeza que seria aceito. Só queria transmitir o que havia dentro dele e alimentar aquela ínfima possibilidade.

Mesmo tendo previsto, doeu mais do que havia imaginado, ser rejeitado com palavras macias que caíam como pedras, uma a uma, ecoando em um espaço vazio.


	40. Side Story: Shouyou

Kageyama parecia ainda mais aguçado dentro de quadra do que costumava ser, seus levantamentos precisos eram distribuídos para todo o time, e especialmente a Hinata, fazendo seu ataque combinado absurdamente rápido. 

Silenciosamente, eles se tornavam perfeitamente sincronizados. 

Isso, dentro de quadra. Fora dela, Kageyama havia imposto um espaço entre eles, enquanto Hinata tentava agir normalmente, apenas esperando que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes.

Deveria ser só um capricho dele. Deveria passar logo.

Todos achavam que Kageyama havia aumentado seu nível de concentração, e Hinata começava a questionar sua própria percepção da situação.

Talvez, Hinata o tivesse subestimado.


	41. Side Story: Tobio

Hinata veio correndo silenciosamente do fundo da quadra, seus braços se projetaram como asas se abrindo, então, ele pulou. 

A bola que havia acabado de tocar as pontas dos dedos de Kageyama atingiu a pequena garrafa plástica que estava no chão perto da rede.

— Foi perfeito! — disse Yachi cheia de entusiasmo.

— Mais uma, por favor. — Kageyama continuava concentrado em seu treino com a ajuda da nova gerente do clube.

Kageyama imaginou Hinata correndo para o ataque, cada pequeno detalhe dele. O ataque rápido vinha funcionando muito bem, mas atingir a perfeição era tudo o que ele podia fazer por Hinata.


	42. Side Story: Shouyou

— Hinata, aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Kageyama-kun? — perguntou Yachi, preocupada logo que o treino terminou. A reação de Hinata não escapou aos olhos dela.

— Por quê? Por que pergunta, Yachi-san? Estamos treinando normalmente.

— Estão treinando, mas não normalmente. — A observação dela o deixou mais nervoso. — Hinata, não importa quem começou a briga, faça as pazes com ele.

— Não é uma questão de fazer as pazes... — murmurou Hinata. — Acho que isso não tem mais volta.

Na sala do clube, Kageyama trocava de roupa silenciosamente. Hinata não percebeu que ele se virou para olhá-lo enquanto lia uma mensagem no celular.


	43. Side Story: Tobio

Hinata havia ficado estranhamente agitado depois do treino. Diferente de um dia comum, ele parecia ter pressa de ir embora e isso deixou Kageyama preocupado. Teria acontecido algo com a sua família? Havia recebido alguma notícia ruim pelo celular?

Hinata partiu apressado, sem dar chance a Kageyama de perguntar qualquer coisa. Tobio saiu furtivamente em seu encalço ao vê-lo seguindo a direção oposta que tomava em seu caminho para casa.

Havia algo errado.

Ainda que Hinata estivesse de bicicleta, e mesmo em uma corrida desenfreada, não demorou para que Tobio o perdesse de vista. O que havia naquela direção? O hospital não ficava daquele lado, e isso era um bom sinal. Estaria indo para estação? Talvez, mas por quê?

Ficou parcialmente aliviado ao ver a bicicleta de Hinata parada na frente da estação. Kageyama entrou quando uma onda de passageiros saía do portão de desembarque, mas isso não o impediu de localizar a cabeleira ruiva de Hinata.

Não pôde ouvir, mas viu os lábios se movendo:

— Shouyou, senti sua falta... — Seguido de um abraço íntimo do levantador do Nekoma, Kozume Kenma. Hinata retribuiu, envolvendo-o em seus braços. 

Eles permaneceram abraçados alheios à multidão. E diante dos olhos chocados de Kageyama.


	44. Side Story: Kenma

Kozume Kenma andava discretamente entre os transeuntes, torcendo para que nenhum guarda percebesse que ele usava um uniforme escolar, e que naquele momento, deveria estar no colégio. Só conseguiu respirar aliviado quando as portas do trem se fecharam, levando-o para longe de Tokyo. A paisagem mudava lentamente do lado de fora, indo para o norte, rumo à Sendai.

Tentava não pensar nas razões de ir, apenas em quando chegasse lá. E só enviou uma mensagem avisando quando já estava longe demais para que Hinata pudesse convencê-lo a voltar. Mas Hinata não tentou, e estava lá, esperando por ele quando passou pelo portão de desembarque.

— Shouyou, senti sua falta... — disse Kenma envolvendo-o em um abraço, as lágrimas que tanto havia lutado para conter, finalmente escapavam, escorrendo densas por seu rosto.

— Vamos, Kenma, me conte o que aconteceu. Não pode ser tão ruim assim, — disse Hinata se desvencilhando do longo abraço para tentar desajeitadamente secar as lágrimas de Kenma.

— Desculpa, Shouyou, — disse se recompondo. — Você é o único com quem posso conversar. O único que sabe. — Mordeu o lábio antes de continuar. — Acabou.

Hinata segurou o rosto de Kenma com ambas as mãos, olhando dentro dos seus olhos. Entendendo a profundidade daquilo.


	45. Side Story: Tetsurou

Kenma sempre teve ares de filhote perdido que tornava impossível para Kuroo Tetsurou afastar seus olhos dele. Kuroo afugentava os valentões que importunavam o amigo, cuidava para que ele ficasse bem, mantinha-o seguro. 

Pareceu algo natural quando o beijou pela primeira vez, e com a mesma naturalidade, Kenma aceitou encaixar-se em seus braços. Aquilo não era um capricho. Kuroo tinha sentimentos verdadeiros por ele, mas sabia que estava se aproveitando da personalidade dócil de Kenma, mantendo-o junto de si. Era óbvio que ele não desgostava de Kuroo, mas também não parecia sentir nada de especial. Como tudo em sua vida, ele apenas aceitava.

Kuroo quis manter o relacionamento em segredo para preservar Kenma, assim, os anos se passaram. Kenma já não era o garotinho desprotegido, logo seria um adulto. E Kuroo achou que era hora de libertá-lo.

Tentou falar calmamente, ele ia para a universidade, e eles iriam se separar. Desejou retirar as palavras assim que as pronunciou, mas Kenma apenas anuiu.

Sentiu como se cada segundo que havia dedicado àquele amor estivesse sendo rejeitado.

Era triste, mesmo nessa situação, ser incapaz de afastar-se dele. Estranhou vê-lo fugir da escola, então tomar o trem. Direto para os braços de Hinata.


	46. Side Story: Shouyou

— Ah, Kenma... Isso não pode ser. O que o Kuroo-san fez? — Hinata não conseguia entender o que tinha dado errado.

— Nada. Ele não fez nada. Ele vai para a universidade e terminou. Foi isso, — respondeu Kenma com a voz desanimada.

— Mas... vocês continuaram quando ele passou para o colegial... e você não ia para lá ano que vem?

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Hinata, Kenma cobriu o rosto com o braço.

— Ai caramba! Desculpa, Kenma!

Hinata abraçou novamente o amigo, que se curvou sobre ele. Que falta de tato a sua.

Foi então que o viu.

— Kenma, Kuroo-san está aqui.


	47. Side Story: Tobio

Tobio se virou e rapidamente deixou a estação. Pisava duro, refazendo o caminho de volta, tentando dissipar a irritação, pois sabia que nem o direito de estar irritado ele tinha.

— Está indo matar alguém, Rei?

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, encontrar Tsukishima com seu costumeiro ar de superioridade naquele momento.

— Você está bem, Kageyama? — perguntou Yamaguchi genuinamente preocupado, mas Tobio nem teve tempo de responder.

— Essa sua briguinha com o Hinata já está dando nos nervos, sabe? — disse Tsukishima.

— Nós não brigamos!

— Eu sei que não. E antes fosse isso. Todo mundo percebeu que tem algo errado com vocês dois.


	48. Side Story: Kenma

Kenma se virou no mesmo instante. Como ele não tinha percebido que Kuroo o estava seguindo? Passando o choque, Kenma enxugou o rosto em um gesto rápido.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Em vez de responder, Kuroo lançou um olhar fulminante contra Hinata.

— Kenma, acho que vocês precisam conversar, — sussurrou Hinata.

Kuroo não tinha o direito de olhá-lo com aqueles olhos, e magoá-lo de novo. Foi ele quem havia lhe oferecido seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro e único amor, para deixá-lo como se aqueles anos não fossem nada. Kenma não sentia mágoa, apenas um vazio doloroso.

— O que você quer?


	49. Side Story: Tetsurou

A expressão dura de Kuroo suavizou, como se ele tivesse sido derrotado em uma batalha. Ele estava aqui por estar preocupado com Kenma, não para brigar.

— Eu sabia que você havia se afeiçoado ao Chibi-chan.

_Não era ele que dependia de mim, era eu que dependia dele._

Quando decidiu deixar Kenma, Kuroo desejou que ele se opusesse, que dissesse que queria ficar com ele. Inconscientemente, havia testado os sentimentos de Kenma, e agora pagava o preço por isso.

Queria um último abraço, um último toque, mas nada disso lhe pertencia.

— Ele vai ser melhor para você do que eu fui.


	50. Side Story: Kenma

Kuroo se virou sem dizer mais nada. O que aquele cabeça dura estava pensando, afinal? Que ele e Shouyou tinham alguma coisa...? Que ele o substituiria com essa facilidade? Tudo isso deveria aborrecê-lo, mas Kenma só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

— Kuroo, por que você me seguiu?

Sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que esperava, e seu tom não era de quem inquiria, mas de alguém que suplicava.

Kuroo parou, mas não se virou. E depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele respondeu.

— Porque eu ainda te amo. Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar.


	51. Side Story: Tetsurou

— Você nunca tinha dito que me amava, — disse Kenma em um sussurro. — Você me ama?

— É claro que eu amo! Por que você acha que eu... — Kuroo se virou, mas sua voz se perdeu quando viu a expressão de Kenma.

— Então, por que você está me deixando?

Os olhos de Kenma estavam tristes como Kuroo nunca havia visto, aquilo partiu o coração de Kuroo, e antes que percebesse, seus pés o levaram até Kenma e seus braços o envolveram.

— Eu achei que você não precisava mais de mim.

— Eu sempre vou precisar da pessoa que eu amo, — disse Kenma ternamente.  
  



	52. Side Story: Shouyou

Hinata pedalava pelas montanhas enquanto lembrava-se de como Kenma e Kuroo haviam ido embora de mãos dadas. 

Surpreendeu Hinata ver alguém que era sempre tão calmo e composto como Kenma chorar daquele jeito por um coração partido. Ser rejeitado por quem se ama devia ser algo terrível...

Será que Kageyama havia passado por isso? 

Hinata balançou a cabeça, o que quase o fez perder o controle da bicicleta. 

Não poderia comparar a história que Kenma tinha com Kuroo com o que havia acontecido com Kageyama, nem se superestimar achando que teria tal poder sobre ele; que Kageyama choraria por ele.


	53. Side Story: Kei

Kageyama passou por Hinata durante o intervalo do treino, discretamente evitando-o. Hinata mantinha distância, mas ocasionalmente sustentava um olhar furtivo sobre o levantador.

Tsukishima Kei bufou impaciente.

— O que foi, Tsukki? — perguntou Yamaguchi Tadashi ao seu lado.

— Até quando aqueles dois vão ficar nesse lenga-lenga?

— Cada um tem seu ritmo, eu acho.

— Ah sim, e o deles é quase parando. Desse jeito só vão resolver isso na nossa formatura.

— Bem, a gente levou um tempo também...

— Tem razão. Eles só vão resolver isso na formatura da faculdade, na melhor das hipóteses. Isso se conseguirem fazer algum progresso ainda nessa vida.


	54. Side Story: Tadashi

Apesar da personalidade aparentemente difícil, do olhar frio e da fala sarcástica, Tsukishima era o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava com os outros, mesmo que fosse do seu próprio jeito.

Yamaguchi passou a admirar Tsukishima quando ele afastou os _bullies_ que o importunavam como se aquilo não fosse nada. Tudo parecia ser muito fácil para Tsukishima, que era calmo e inteligente. 

Por vezes, Yamaguchi se perguntava por que ele havia aceitado sua amizade, quando eles eram tão claramente distintos. Ele era apenas um garoto normal e desajeitado, mas que fazia o seu melhor para que Tsukishima sentisse orgulho dele.


	55. Side Story: Kei

Um tanto a contra gosto, Tsukishima havia improvisado uma fantasia para a festa de _Halloween_ que o clube de vôlei estava promovendo para arrecadar fundos. Um suéter, uma gravata e um sobretudo eram os principais elementos da seu costume de bruxo. Yamaguchi aderiu à ideia, e inesperadamente, Yachi também. Antes que percebesse, Tsukishima havia se tornado o líder de um grupo de _cosplay_.

Os outros membros do clube haviam escolhido roupas mais extravagantes: Kageyama era um vampiro com capa e tudo; Hinata, um fantasma tosco com lençol; Sawamura estava equipado com chuveiro e uma cortina de banheiro, uma fantasia um tanto estratégica; Sugawara era uma _ayakashi_ usando uma _yukata_ branca e um lenço cobrindo o rosto, o que fazia com que esbarrasse constantemente, até que Sawamura passou a escoltá-lo.

Yamaguchi tinha facilidade em lidar com as pessoas, tinha até uma relação amistosa com Hinata, que Tsukishima achava difícil devido à sua personalidade hiperativa. Hoje, ele parecia estar bem entrosado com Yachi, embora ainda corasse vez ou outra perto dela. Talvez Tadashi ficasse mais a vontade sem sua sombra por perto, então, discretamente, Tsukishima saiu da festa.

A lua iluminava o céu, e sob sua luz, Kei voltou para casa sozinho.


	56. Side Story: Tadashi

— Tsukishima? Ele foi embora há algum tempo, — disse Sugawara para um atônito Yamaguchi.

Quando Tadashi percebeu que o amigo não estava por perto achou que havia ido ao banheiro, o tempo passou e ele não retornou.

— Aff... Esse não era o combinado. Todos deveriam ficar para ajudar com a limpeza, — reclamou Sawamura.

— Ele não parecia estar muito bem, então deixei que ele fosse, — justificou-se Sugawara.

— Tsukki não estava bem?! Eu vou ver como ele está, — disse Yamaguchi se virando para ir.

— Ele não deve estar tão mal. Depois de arrumarmos tudo aqui você vai. — Sawamura não deixaria que outro fugisse.


	57. Side Story: Kei

O toque do celular de Tsukishima o tirou de seu devaneio, enquanto olhava a lua pela janela do seu quarto.

— Kei-kun, o Tadashi está com você? — Era a mãe de Yamaguchi no telefone. Ela estava preocupada, Tadashi não atendia o seu celular e já passava da meia noite.

Kei pegou o casaco e avisou sua mãe assim que desligou o telefone. Tentava, sem sucesso, ligar para Yamaguchi enquanto andava apressado pela rua, até chegar à escola fazia e trancada. 

Será que Yamaguchi poderia estar com algum de seus colegas do clube? Repentinamente, o rosto de Yachi surgiu em sua mente. Tsukishima sentiu uma pontada de raiva de si mesmo por não ter pensando nisso antes de sair de casa, e ainda irritado, ligou para Yachi que atendeu sonolenta.

— Tsukishima-kun...? Não, o Yamaguchi-kun não está comigo...

Tsukishima ligou para o capitão e ficou alarmado ao ouvir que Yamaguchi tinha dito que iria à sua casa depois da limpeza.

Tentou, mais uma vez o celular de Yamaguchi, e para seu alívio ele atendeu.

— Tsukki... Umas coisas caíram em cima de mim no depósito da quadra... Acho que desmaiei... Não consigo me levantar...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Tsukishima pulou o portão da escola.


	58. Side Story: Tadashi

Havia um barulho insistente que teimava em trazê-lo para a superfície. Yamaguchi sentia como se estivesse sendo puxado de dentro de um lago, mas não havia água, apenas a escuridão quando abriu os olhos e o celular tocava no bolso do seu sobretudo.

As lembranças vieram aos poucos. Ele estava na escola, estava no depósito quando algo caiu sobre ele, então, tudo apagou. 

Tentou se levantar, mas algo o prendia ao chão. Com dificuldade pegou o celular, era Tsukishima quem estava ligando.

Tadashi não sabia se a sua noção de tempo estava correta, mas logo ouviu batidas e Tsukishima apareceu.


	59. Side Story: Kei

Tsukishima rapidamente chegou ao depósito depois de usar uma pedra para arrebentar o cadeado da quadra, não ia ficar esperando que alguém chegasse com as chaves. A voz de Yamaguchi parecia tão fraca no telefone... Encontrou-o sob um armário e um amontoado de coisas, ainda desnorteado.

— Desculpa, Tsukki... Estou sempre dando trabalho... — murmurou Yamaguchi.

— Não é hora para isso, — disse enquanto abria espaço na bagunça.

Logo o capitão chegou, seguido pelo Ikeda-sensei que levou Yamaguchi ao hospital apesar dos seus protestos.

Tsukishima preferiu ficar para atrás, e ligar para a mãe de Yamaguchi. Quando desligou, suas mãos ainda estavam tremendo.


	60. Side Story: Tadashi

Apesar do desmaio, Yamaguchi não havia sofrido ferimentos, mas ter as pessoas ao seu redor preocupadas fazia-o se sentir um desajeitado.

Tsukishima apareceu em sua casa pela manhã, e isso o deixou envergonhado. Um silêncio estranho tomou conta do quarto depois que Kei aceitou as desculpas murmuradas de Tadashi. 

— Você está melhor, Tsukki? — perguntou, tentando dissipar seu desconforto, mas Tsukishima pareceu não entender a razão da pergunta. — Você foi embora cedo ontem, e o Suga-san disse que você não parecia muito bem, — tentou explicar-se.

— Você e a Yachi-san pareciam precisar de um tempo sozinhos, — respondeu depois de um breve silêncio.


	61. Side Story: Kei

Yamaguchi pareceu não perceber inicialmente o que a resposta de Tsukishima significava; quando entendeu, seu rosto foi tomado de rubor.

— A-A Yachi-san é uma gracinha... — Sua resposta fez Tsukishima estreitar os olhos sutilmente. — Mas, e-eu não tenho esse tipo de interesse nela...

Quando Kei deixou-os sozinhos estava tentando ser um bom amigo, porém, sentiu-se culpado por desejar que Tadashi fracassasse. Um amigo devia desejar coisas boas ao outro, aquilo devia ser uma regra. Também devia ser uma regra que ele não devesse cobiçar alguém inocente como Tadashi. Yamaguchi deveria ser intocável.

Mas Kei poderia beijá-lo e quebrar todas as regras.


	62. Side Story: Tadashi

Talvez se seus olhos tivessem permanecido abertos, ainda houvesse algo de realidade naquele momento que era feito para ser efêmero, naquela chama que queimava em seu peito como se fosse consumi-lo por inteiro. Ele sabia que sentiria falta dela, desejava guardá-la, preservá-la, mesmo que ela fizesse seu coração ficar em brasa e dele só sobrassem as cinzas. 

O toque daqueles lábios sorvia sua respiração lentamente num doce embalo, tornando o impossível possível e o inimaginável tangível no contato daquele beijo.

Kei lhe entregava mais do que um beijo, era a felicidade a um passo de um abismo, onde Tadashi perder-se-ia.


	63. Side Story: Kei

Kei se afastou lentamente, apartando seus lábios dos de Tadashi. Seus olhos procuraram atentamente algum indício do tipo de reação que aquele beijo despertaria. Os olhos dele fugiram dos seus, e os dedos dele tocaram onde antes estava sua boca.

O silêncio se prolongou até Tsukishima sorrir se auto depreciando.

— Acho que foi um erro eu vir.

— Não...! Não foi um erro! — disse Tadashi. — Eu esperei tanto por isso, Tsukki. — Então, estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Você sempre me surpreende, — respondeu Kei, segurando-a.

Kei observou como Tadashi sorriu encabulado enquanto seu rosto enrubescia. Seus dedos entrelaçaram e sem mais palavras eles compreendiam.


	64. Side Story: Tadashi

Tadashi esperava até que não houvesse mais ninguém andando na rua, então, Kei lhe estendia a mão e percorriam o resto do caminho para casa de mãos dadas.

A primeira pessoa para quem Tadashi contou sobre o namoro foi sua mãe e ele sabia que Kei tinha começado contando para seu irmão. Agora, havia quase seis meses que estavam juntos, desde o incidente depois da festa de Halloween, mas seus colegas de clube ainda não sabiam. Não por terem vergonha, apenas não sentiam necessidade de contar.

Tadashi e Kei estavam felizes juntos, e queriam que Hinata e Kageyama também fossem.


	65. Side Story: Shouyou

— Hinata, está tudo bem com você? — perguntou Yamaguchi.

— Por que todo mundo anda me perguntando?

— Hum... Porque você não parece muito bem? — respondeu Tadashi, sem graça, o que Hinata respondeu com um suspiro resignado. — Se quiser conversar com alguém...

— Obrigado... — Hinata hesitou, mas continuou. — Eu... eu queria não ser tão desajeitado... e ser um pouco mais esperto, sabe?

— Eu entendendo bem como é isso, — disse Yamaguchi encabulado.

— Eu me precipitei e provavelmente magoei uma pessoa.

— E se você pedisse desculpas?

— Acho que não adianta mais. 

Hinata gostava de jogar com aquela pessoa, mas era triste que apenas isso havia restado.


	66. Side Story: Tobio

— Ei, Rei, você ainda não conseguiu reaver o seu único súdito? — provocou Tsukishima, mas diferente do que ele poderia esperar, Kageyama se limitou a ignorá-lo. Depois de um breve silêncio, Kei continuou. — Sinceramente, eu achei que você fosse um pouco mais esperto. Só um pouco, não muito.

— O que você sabe sobre isso para ficar me aborrecendo?

— De forma geral, mais do que você. E sobre esse assunto... — Ele fez uma pausa. — Certamente, mais do que você.

Kageyama o encarou com a intensidade de mil sóis, talvez a cabeça de Tsukishima caísse de cima do pescoço apenas com aquele olhar.

— Em vez de olhar para mim, olhe para ele, — disse calmamente, indicando a direção com os olhos.

Do outro lado da quadra, Hinata estava parado, segurando uma bola, olhando para Kageyama, mas no momento em que Tobio virou para sua direção, a bola escorregou de suas mãos e saiu quicando, com Hinata em seu encalço. 

Tsukishima se aproximou de Kageyama e falou baixo de modo que apenas ele ouvisse.

— O sentimento das pessoas pode mudar. — Então, o encarou com um sorriso de canto de lábio, e se afastou.

Kageyama não sabia se aquilo era apenas mais uma provocação, mas descobriria.


	67. Side Story: Shouyou

Durante todos aqueles dias em que Kageyama esteve evitando até olhar para ele, Hinata esteve se perguntando por que havia sido tão cego. 

Kageyama se dedicava ao vôlei como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo, enquanto isso, sem que percebesse a princípio, os olhos de Hinata procuravam os seus. Desejou despertar nele um amor como o que Kenma provocava em Kuroo.

Estavam no mesmo time no jogo treino, enfrentando com eficácia Sugawara e o Asahi. Havia acabado de marcar um ponto perfeito com o levantamento de Kageyama, e a rotação o fez ir para o saque. Foi então que percebeu que o levantador olhava fixamente para ele. As sobrancelhas quase se uniam na testa franzida, numa expressão fulminante que parecia ser capaz de abrir um buraco no meio de Hinata. O sincronismo deles estava perfeito, então o que estava causando aquela carranca medonha? 

Quando o treinador Ukai apitou, avisando-o para sacar, Hinata arremessou a bola para o alto sem pensar, fazendo o saque sair todo errado.

A bola foi exatamente para onde ele olhava, direto para o rosto de Kageyama.

Se acertá-lo na nuca havia sido ruim, num rosto com aquele olhar só poderia ser uma sentença de morte.


	68. Side Story: Tobio

O apito escorregou dos lábios de Ukai enquanto todos os olhos se voltavam para Kageyama e apenas o barulho da bola quicando podia ser ouvido na quadra. 

— Pfff! Dessa vez você conseguiu! — Era Tsukishima quem quebrava o silêncio.

Kageyama foi a passos largos em direção de um Hinata petrificado.

— Você. Fica. Depois. Do. Treino. — disse pausadamente, pouco antes de sentir o líquido quente e viscoso em seu nariz se juntando à dor latejante.

Sugawara foi o primeiro a sair do estado estupefeito para socorrer Kageyama, aproveitando para afastá-lo antes que ele fizesse algo com Hinata. Tobio não disse mais nada.


	69. Side Story: Shouyou

Hinata passou o pouco tempo que restava do treino quieto, como uma planta murcha. Levar uma bronca na frente de todo mundo não era novidade, talvez esperar fosse ainda pior. E o que poderia estar aguardando por ele depois do treino?

— Ei. — Era a voz trovejante de Kageyama, que Hinata nem havia percebido que estava tão perto.

— Sim!? — respondeu já tremendo.

— Como você consegue errar um saque daqueles em um jogo treino? — perguntou Kageyama, inesperadamente calmo.

Hinata ficou estático olhando para ele.

— Você está surdo ou tem algo na minha cara?

— Ah... É que... Hum... Você não está bravo comigo?

  
  
  



	70. Side Story: Tobio

Kageyama puxou o cesto de bolas, tirou uma delas, entregando-a a Hinata. 

— Eu deveria, mas não estou, — respondeu Kageyama. — Se você não melhorar esse seu saque lixoso vai continuar me acertando, então, agora você vai treinar até que fique perfeito. Começando agora.

— Me desculpa, Kageyama, — disse Hinata depois de um tempo encarando a bola. — Ainda está doendo?

— Não... Bem, um pouco, na verdade.

Hinata deu o primeiro saque. 

— Outro dia você me ensina o saque viagem?

— Para você me acertar com ele? Nem pensar.

— Urgh... Foi mau. Mas... Não estou dizendo que é culpa sua, mas, você estava me encarando?


	71. Side Story: Shouyou

— Sim. Eu estava, — disse Kageyama impassível.

O saque de Hinata acertou no meio da rede. Ele não sabia se fazia a próxima pergunta ou se esperava se Kageyama esclareceria alguma coisa por conta própria, em vez disso, Tobio apenas suspirou.

— Você está treinando para mandar a bola para o outro lado da rede ou para me acertar? Você está batendo com a parte errada da mão, olhe. — Kageyama segurou a mão de Hinata com a palma para cima. — Tem que acertar aqui. — Ele tocou o lugar, indicando com a outra mão. — Agora, tente de novo.

Hinata sentiu a pele arder.


	72. Side Story: Tobio

Sem dizer nada, Hinata executou o saque. Não foi perfeito, mas foi bastante tolerável, na opinião de Kageyama. Hinata continuou sacando.

— Tsukishima me disse uma coisa, — falou depois de um tempo. — Uma coisa que me fez ter esperança. Eu sei que você é sincero demais para brincar comigo.

Hinata apenas ouvia, a bola apertada entre as mãos.

— Se você ainda me vê do mesmo jeito, eu vou te deixar em paz, — continuou Kageyama. — Mas se eu tiver alguma chance... Eu ainda sinto o mesmo. Eu gosto de você. Mais do que isso, eu amo você. Eu amo você, Hinata... Shouyou.


	73. Side Story: Shouyou

— Você sabe que isso quer dizer que você gosta de um garoto? — perguntou Hinata suavemente.

Kageyama franziu levemente o cenho.

— Você acha que eu não sei que _você_ é um garoto? — indagou confuso.

— Só estou checando.

— ...Certo. Eu entendo. — Então, Kageyama começou a apanhar as bolas no chão. — Acho melhor encerrarmos o treino por hoje.

— Espera, mas...

— Não se preocupe, amanhã a gente continua.

— Mas, Kageyama! ...Você ainda não ouviu a minha resposta...!

Tobio se virou em sua direção, embora sua expressão parecesse indiferente, seus olhos não estavam.

— Eu estava confuso, depois eu fiquei triste, porque eu fui um idiota.


	74. Side Story: Tobio

— Achei que você não estava pensando direito nas coisas, mas eu é que não estava. Eu fui pego de surpresa.

— Eu também fui pego de surpresa, — disse Tobio de um jeito simples.

Kageyama estava nervoso como na primeira vez, esperando o que estava por vir.

— Eu também gosto de você, Kageyama. Eu também amo você.

— Então... Você aceita ser meu namorado? — Sem pensar, as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

— Sim.

— Você não vai pensar sobre isso?

— Eu já pensei demais. 

Kageyama precisava de alguns instantes para assimilar o que tinha acontecido, quando ouviu Hinata perguntar:

— Posso te dar um abraço?


	75. Side Story: Shouyou

Hinata sentia seu coração acelerado e um suor na palma das mãos. Por que estava tão nervoso? Talvez, por que havia acabado de se tornar namorado de alguém pela primeira vez? Por que esse alguém era Kageyama?

Ele achou que seu coração explodiria ao ver Kageyama se aproximar e envolvê-lo em seus braços, ao sentir o coração dele batendo junto ao seu. Mas houve uma compreensão naquele gesto, no modo como aquilo o acalmou. Sentia-se retornando para um lugar que nem sabia que tinha deixado. Sentia-se em casa.

Suas mãos envolveram as costas de Tobio. Shouyou também seria seu lar.


	76. Side Story: Tobio

Kageyama e Hinata haviam se encontrado no caminho para escola, mas diferente do que costumavam fazer antigamente, não corriam enlouquecidos, disputando quem chegaria primeiro. 

Hinata já estava esperando quando Kageyama apareceu, então, foram caminhando enquanto conversavam amenidades.

— Vão se atrasar se ficarem arrulhando no meio do caminho, — disse Tsukishima, passando por eles com Yamaguchi dando um risinho.

— Tsukishima. — Kageyama chamou sua atenção. — Hum... Obrigado.

— Não sei por que está me agradecendo, — respondeu Kei, indo embora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até Hinata puxar outro assunto.

— Você viu que o _Dai-osama_ foi convocado?

— Vi, sim. Era só uma questão de tempo.


	77. Tooru

— Parabéns, Oikawa-san! 

Tooru já havia perdido a conta de quantas congratulações recebeu naquela manhã, e seu rosto estava começando a ficar com câimbra de tanto sorrir. 

Na tarde do dia anterior, havia recebido a notícia da sua convocação para a seleção sub-20, uma porta de entrada para a seleção principal de vôlei.

Com a formatura próxima, a maioria dos terceiranistas nem iam para aula. Teve o impulso de ficar em casa, mas isso seria pior. 

Nunca havia sido tão difícil para Oikawa Tooru sorrir.

O dia em que recebeu a convocação também foi o dia em que Iwaizumi o deixou.  
  



	78. Hajime

Iwaizumi leu a mesma frase pela quarta vez, mas não conseguia manter sua mente focada. Não foi para a aula, mas tentava estudar em casa, no entanto, sem conseguir.

Como era de se esperar, Oikawa não passou na sua casa antes da aula, e Iwaizumi ficou grato por isso.

Ele não conseguia tirar de seu pensamento a expressão que Tooru tinha em seu rosto. Choque, mágoa, dor. Perguntou o que havia feito de errado, pediu outra chance; mas nada daquilo era culpa dele. Iwaizumi não queria deixá-lo, queria abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não podia fazer isso.


	79. Tooru

Oikawa suspirou, sentindo-se cansado e ainda tendo que passar por mais essa.

— O que você quer?

Quando passou pelo portão da escola no fim do dia para ir para casa, foi Ushijima quem ele encontrou parado bem ali.

— Vim lhe dar os parabéns, — respondeu com uma expressão séria.

— Ah... Obrigado, — agradeceu apaticamente.

— Achei que você estaria mais feliz com a convocação.

— Eu não pareço feliz? — disse Oikawa, petulante.

— Não.

Uma veia na testa de Oikawa pulsou.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com Iwaizumi-san?

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Por que Iwaizumi havia surgido no meio da conversa? Aquele nome baixou sua guarda.


	80. Hajime

— Hajime, Tooru-chan está na TV! — chamou sua mãe da sala, que assistia o jornal local.

Iwaizumi não pôde resistir em ligar o pequeno aparelho que tinha no seu quarto, seria bom poder ver Oikawa.

Estavam ao vivo, na frente do colégio. Tooru tinha um típico sorriso em seus lábios, mas que não chegava até seus olhos; à luz natural do fim da tarde parecia marcá-los com uma sombra sob eles, como olheiras. Iwaizumi tentou se convencer que fosse impressão sua, não queria pensar que talvez Tooru não tivesse dormido direito depois da conversa que tiveram. Seus dedos tocaram a tela.


	81. Tooru

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você está começando uma nova fase da sua vida agora.

Oikawa odiou admitir que Ushijima tinha razão. Seu silêncio pareceu encorajar o outro a continuar.

— Se está tendo algum problema com Iwaizumi-san, você deveria superar isso. — Ushijima deu um passo largo, aproximando-os. — Você sabe que eu nunca escondi meu interesse por você. 

— Desse jeito até parece que você está dando em cima de mim. — Oikawa tinha um sorriso debochado.

Antes que Ushijima respondesse, os dois foram surpreendidos por uma repórter, cheia de sorrisos; os dois jovens atletas juntos valeria uma entrada ao vivo.


	82. Hajime

O queixo de Iwaizumi pendia de sua expressão chocada, os olhos bem abertos diante da televisão.

Ushijima sempre teve uma tendência enervante de ser excessivamente sincero. Não escondia sua obsessão por Oikawa e o desprazer de vê-lo o preterir por Iwaizumi. 

E agora, Tooru estava exatamente onde ele queria.

Hajime poderia considerar as palavras dele na televisão como uma afronta, ao declarar sua posse sobre o levantador, se o duplo sentido contido nelas não fosse tão preocupante. Um movimento descuidado que poderia custar caro a Oikawa.

_“Eu esperei por esse dia que Oikawa Tooru fosse convocado, que finalmente fosse meu.”_


	83. Tooru

— Você ficou maluco?!

Foi a primeira coisa que Oikawa disse depois que a equipe de televisão foi embora, mas a atenção de Ushijima já estava fixa na figura que se aproximava.

— O que você fez, seu maldito?! — esbravejou Iwaizumi, segurando o colarinho de Ushijima, mesmo sendo vários centímetros mais baixo do que ele. — Está tentando enterrar a carreira do Oikawa??

Ushijima olhou para Oikawa por cima do ombro de Iwaizumi, e alguma coisa em sua expressão fez os olhos dele se estreitarem.

— Com todo respeito, Iwaizumi, isso não é mais da sua conta.

Houve um silêncio tenso e os dois ficaram imóveis. Oikawa estendeu a mão, iria alcançar o braço de Iwaizumi, dizer para deixar isso para lá, mas não teve coragem de tocá-lo. 

— Você é um covarde, — Ushijima falou para Iwaizumi.

Hajime o puxou para dentro da escola, fugindo da pequena multidão que se aglomerava.

— Você que é um irresponsável! Oikawa acabou de ser convocado, ele não precisa de um escândalo agora!

Mesmo que eles estivessem alheios à presença de Tooru, ele os seguiu. Seus olhos pousaram nos chinelos de Iwaizumi, nas roupas que usava em casa. Ele havia saído sem se trocar, havia corrido até lá. Até ele. 


	84. Hajime

— Iwa-chan, isso não tem problema.

— Como não tem problema?! — Iwaizumi respondeu como se fosse com Ushijima quem discutia. Depois suas mãos deslizaram, soltando-o, antes de prosseguir quase num sussurro. — Então, quer dizer que você... está dizendo que o aceita?

Foi a vez de Ushijima encarar Oikawa interrogativamente.

— Não. Eu estou dizendo que não tem problema se as pessoas souberem que eu sou gay.

Ouvir aquilo em voz alta fez Hajime perder o ar.

— Foi por isso que você me deixou? 

Iwaizumi não podia ver o rosto de Tooru, mas sua voz estava despedaçada apesar da força que ainda lhe restava.


	85. Tooru

— Eu não quero ser o segredo sujo que vai arruinar a sua vida.

Hajime não se virou para olhar para Tooru, e não levantou o rosto para encarar Ushijima que estava bem a sua frente.

Tooru não havia pensado nisso, que o relacionamento deles pudesse ser comparado a algo que se joga para baixo do tapete, uma sujeira que se esconde, mas Hajime havia pensado, e por isso havia se retirado.

Eles estavam juntos há tanto tempo, e havia demorado quase esse mesmo tempo para darem o passo que os separaria. Nunca estiveram tão próximos, mas nunca estiveram tão distantes. 


	86. Hajime

Todo seu corpo estava rígido com a tensão, a espera do fim.

Oikawa não disse uma palavra. O que Hajime sentiu foram dedos tocando seu braço, com uma leve pressão que o fez se virar e tão logo foi envolvido pelos braços de Tooru.

— Isso não vai nos separar, — ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Iwaizumi não tinha forças para afastá-lo, não quando parecia que voltava a respirar ao sentir o perfume que a pele de Oikawa tinha, quando tudo convergia para sua existência e sua vida orbitava em torno dele, atraindo-o tão naturalmente como uma maçã cai de uma árvore.


	87. Tooru

— Essa é a última caixa, — disse Oikawa antes de despencar no sofá.

— Você não trancou o carro. — Iwaizumi indicou o chaveiro que estava esquecido sobre uma das caixas, enquanto abria uma delas.

— Argh...

Oiwaka apanhou a chave e se arrastou para fora. Eles haviam se revezado para levar as caixas e ainda tinham que desempacotar tudo. O carro era do pai de Hajime, e eles tinham emprestado para levar suas coisas para o pequeno apartamento que dividiriam perto da faculdade. Tooru tinha uma bolsa por indicação e Hajime havia passado no vestibular.

Apesar de cansado, Tooru nunca esteve tão feliz.


	88. Side Story: Koushi

— Ai! Não pare assim de repente, Daichi, — resmungou Sugawara Koushi depois de esbarrar nas costas de Sawamura Daichi que havia parado abruptamente.

— Ah... Olá. — Sawamura cumprimentou de um jeito meio estranho e só então Sugawara viu por cima do ombro dele porque Daichi parecia surpreso.

— Olá! Que mundo pequeno esse, não? 

Bem diante deles estava o ex-capitão do Aoba Johsai, Oikawa Tooru, que jogava e apanhava no ar uma chave presa a um chaveiro. Nem em seu sonho mais louco, Suga pensaria que seriam vizinhos de Oikawa ao se mudarem para Tokyo. Aquela não era para ser uma cidade grande?

  
  



	89. Side Story: Daichi

Sawamura achava que Sugawara seria melhor capitão do que ele, mas precisaria de um pouco mais de pulso firme. Suga era um ótimo estrategista, com sua inteligência e compostura, mas também tinha o coração mole e não conseguia repreender os calouros por mais que eles aprontassem. Não que isso fosse um defeito.

Daichi havia se apaixonado pelo seu sorriso, e seu jeito doce apenas o fez se perder ainda mais naquele sentimento. A declaração saiu quase sem querer, bem diante daquele sorriso, seu amor não poderia ser contido. Ouvindo suas palavras, a pele alva de Suga foi tomada de rubor.


	90. Side Story: Koushi

Por um bom tempo, Sugawara tentou disfarçar como seu sorriso abria-se mais brilhante quando era dirigido para seu amigo Daichi. Tentava se convencer que era apenas uma paixonite que passaria com o tempo, mas enquanto isso, ele era atraído para os olhos castanhos dele, imaginando como seria estar sempre sob sua luz. Imaginava como seria deslizar os dedos por seus cabelos curtos, como seria ser beijado por ele.

Realmente, sua imaginação esta indo longe demais.

Quando ouviu as palavras dele, seu coração disparou e borboletas voaram descontroladas por seu estômago. Koushi abriu seu melhor sorriso, dando voz aos seus sentimentos.


	91. Side Story: Daichi

Enquanto faziam planos para a universidade, logo se tornou impossível não incluírem um ao outro nesses planos, mas foi Daichi quem deu a sugestão para que morassem juntos quando saíssem de casa. Nervoso, ensaiou como dizer, repetia para si mesmo que seria normal dividirem o apartamento mesmo se fossem apenas amigos, mas Daichi não queria dividir apenas o apartamento, queria dividir sua vida com Koushi, adormecer ao seu lado e ver seu rosto assim que acordasse. Seria precipitado com pouco mais de um ano de namoro? Isso poderia assustar Suga... Mas Daichi era uma pessoa obstinada e não desistiria sem tentar. Sentiu o rosto quente enquanto falava, mas cada segundo de medo e apreensão valeram a pena, quando Koushi segurou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos, seguido do beijo adoçado com o sorriso que ele tanto amava.

Choveu no dia da mudança e só conseguiram terminar de levar seus pertences para dentro enquanto anoitecia, foi inevitável que o apartamento se tornasse um caos de caixas de papel e móveis sem montar. Adormeceram abraçados no _futon_ estendido num canto do quarto, com o som da chuva ainda batendo contra o vidro da janela, no fim do primeiro dia de suas novas vidas.


	92. Side Story: Koushi

Depois de passar a manhã arrumando o apartamento, era hora de procurar um mercado e providenciar suprimentos. Daichi e Koushi voltavam carregados de sacolas quando se depararam com Oikawa, ainda estavam tentando reagir à surpresa quando uma porta se abriu logo à frente e dela saiu Iwaizumi.

— Oh. Se não são o capitão e o vice-capitão do Karasuno, — disse Iwaizumi sem parecer muito surpreso.

— Eu poderia fazer das suas palavras minhas, — respondeu Daichi. — Vocês estão morando aqui?

— Acabamos de chegar. Estamos morando _juntos_.

Suga ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, e Daichi sorriu.

— Que bom! Também estamos morando _juntos_ , não é, Kou?


	93. Side Story: Daichi

— Iwa-chan, você também poderia me chamar por um apelido carinhoso, — disse Oikawa fazendo bico.

— Hã?

— Você poderia me chamar de Too-chan... Ah! Me chame de gatinho, eu sou o seu gatinho, não sou? — proferiu Oikawa apontado para si mesmo com os olhos brilhando.

Daichi tinha certeza que Iwaizumi daria um safanão em Oikawa como já tinha visto algumas vezes, mas em vez disso, seu rosto ficou em chamas.

— Você não ia fechar o carro? Vamos logo, — disse Iwaizumi, arrastando Oikawa pela mão.

— Ei, vamos sair todos juntos um dia desses. — Oikawa acenou indo embora, deixando Daichi e Koushi sem palavras.


	94. Extra: Golden Week 1

— Este ano, estamos pagando bem menos punições, — observou Tadashi enquanto passava uma toalha no rosto.

— É claro! Ano passado fizemos a melhor campanha do Karasuno de todos os tempos! — disse Nishinoya, orgulhoso.

— Ouvi que os treinadores têm uma surpresa hoje, — segredou Tanaka.

— Deve ser um churrasco! — Shouyou já começava a salivar.

— Você só pensa em comida, — disse Kei com um suspiro.

— Acho que não tem a ver só com comida, — falou Yachi.

— Você sabe de alguma coisa? — Tobio foi quem perguntou primeiro.

Os garotos do colégio Karasuno haviam ido à Tokyo treinar com os garotos do Nekoma durante a _Golden Week_. A notícia de uma surpresa para o último dia de treino começou a deixá-los agitados. Era o último treino antes dos calouros serem efetivados e o primeiro sem os _senpais_ que haviam se formado.

Yachi não parecia saber de nada concreto e Enoshita apenas deu um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas, mas não revelou nada.

O mistério não duraria muito tempo, pois logo a porta do ginásio foi aberta e viram emergir dela Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Shimizu e Kuroo. Seguindo-os, entraram duas pessoas que fizeram o queixo de todos caírem: Iwaizumi e Oikawa, fazendo um V enquanto sorria.


	95. Extra: Golden Week 2

— Asahi disse que vai conseguir chegar a tempo, — disse Daichi desligando o celular.

— Shimizu nos encontrará por lá. Parece que vai dar tudo certo, — completou Koushi com um sorriso. — Será que vai dar tempo de jogarmos um set? Se pegássemos dois jogadores emprestados...

Daichi e Suga acertavam os últimos detalhes do encontro enquanto fechavam a porta do apartamento. Os recém-formados iriam assistir ao último dia do treino conjunto do Karasuno com o Nekoma.

— Alguém falou em set? — Era Oikawa quem estava chegando com a sua bolsa de treino.

Morando lado a lado, os quatro se encontravam com bastante frequência e em tão pouco tempo já começavam a ficar próximos. Iwaizumi era muito amigável e Oikawa havia se tornado incrivelmente fácil de lidar sem a rivalidade de outrora.

Daichi informou para onde estavam indo e Oikawa quase implorou para acompanhá-los, arrastando Iwaizumi com ele.

— Você só veio para provocar o Kageyama, — disse Hajime, olhando de lado, antes de entrarem no ginásio.

— Que maldade, Iwa-chan! Eu não posso brincar com meu _kouhai_?

A tarde prometia, com o time dos veteranos formado por Asahi, Daichi, Suga, Kuroo, Oikawa e Iwaizumi, enfrentando o Nekoma e depois o Karasuno, seguido de um churrasco de confraternização.


	96. Especial Spirit: Verão (Tobio e Shouyou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta fic foi escrita há uns quatro anos para um desafio de drabble interativa no fórum do Addictive Pleasure Scans e postada no Nyah! Fanfiction. Dois anos depois ela foi postada no Spirit, e como tive uma recepção muito boa lá, acabei fazendo cinco capítulos extras com as sugestões dos leitores. Também foi postada no Wattpad.

Shouyou ficou desorientado em meio a multidão. Havia se distraído por um segundo, e agora estava sozinho. As _getas_ tornavam difícil andar rápido, perdeu o equilíbrio ao esbarrar em alguém, e estava prestes a cair quando uma mão conhecida o amparou.

— Tobio! Estava te procurando!

— Eu disse que estaria naquela barraca, —respondeu, apontando o lugar. — Você não estava nem prestando atenção, não é?

— E-Eu estava, sim! — disse ruborizando, porque na verdade não estava.

— Tá bom, — Tobio disse, dando um sorriso de lado. — Vamos, ou não encontraremos um bom lugar para ver a queima de fogos.

Tobio segurou a mão do namorado, enquanto caminhavam para uma parte mais afastada do festival, sem tantas pessoas, nem tantas luzes. Ele também usava _yukata_ e _geta_ , combinando com Shouyou.

— Ah, eu fui pegar isso para você, — disse Kageyama, entregando uma maçã do amor.

— Obrigado, — sussurrou Hinata. — Desculpa. Eu estava distraído mesmo. Estava pensando... Já tem um quase ano que estamos juntos...

Hinata mordeu a maçã para disfarçar a envergonha, quando sentiu um resvalar de dedos em seu rosto, seguido pelo beijo de Tobio. O doce da maçã se espalhou pela boca, se misturando ao contato de seus lábios. Ao som dos fogos de artificio.


	97. Especial Spirit: Outono (Daichi e Koushi)

O vento soprava gelado naquela época do ano, fazendo as folhas vermelhas cair como uma magia antiga, passos as crepitava sob os pés. E um arrepio subiu pelo pescoço, eriçando os pelos da nuca.

— Nossa, não estava ventando assim de manhã, — disse Daichi, encolhendo-se.

— Aqui, — falou Koushi, retirando seu cachecol e enrolando-o no pescoço do namorado.

— Não, Kou. Você vai ficar com frio.

— Estou usando gola alta, — respondeu apontando para o próprio pescoço.

— Mas você diz que fica com dor de garganta quando sai sem o cachecol no frio. — Sawamura fez uma pausa e trocou o olhar preocupado por um sorriso matreiro antes de continuar. — Podemos andar juntinhos e dividi-lo.

— O quê?! Vamos parecer dois bobos.

— Eu não me importo.

— Certo, — ironizou Sugawara, olhando de lado. — Em vez disso, prepare algo quente quando chegarmos em casa.

— E o que você prefere?

— Hum... — Koushi pensou por um instante. — _Nabe_. Está um clima gostoso para um ensopado.

— Certo, vamos de _nabe_.

Continuaram caminhando em silêncio sobre o tapete vermelho de folhas secas, até Koushi se aproximar e entrelaçar seu braço em torno do braço de Daichi, que o olhou interrogativamente.

— Eu disse não para dividir o cachecol, mas tudo bem andarmos juntinhos.


	98. Especial Spirit: Inverno (Kei e Tadashi)

O quarto estava quente e aconchegante, mesmo que do lado de fora, a neve estivesse se acumulando contra a janela.

Kei estava compenetrado em sua tarefa de inverno, estudando no _kotatsu._ Do outro lado da mesa, Tadashi já não estava tão concentrado, cansado depois de horas de estudo. As pernas doíam pelo tempo que estava sentado na mesma posição, então espreguiçou-se e acidentalmente esbarrou na perna de Kei. Tadashi olhou para o namorado para se desculpar, mas ele parecia não ter nem notado.

Tadashi baixou os olhos para os livros novamente, e escondeu um sorriso quando pensou em algo. Lentamente deslizou a perna até que tocasse a de Kei, e esperou sua reação. Nada. Manteve o rosto tão neutro quanto pôde, e roçou sua perna na dele novamente. Depois de algumas tentativas mal sucedidas, Tadashi fez um biquinho e desistiu.

— Estava fazendo isso de propósito? — perguntou Kei.

— Ah. — Então Kei havia notado. — Hehehe, — Tadashi riu acanhado.

— Ok. Vamos fazer uma pausa, — disse Kei, fechando o caderno, — já que você está tentando chamar a minha atenção. — Então, sorriu. Deu a volta no _kotatsu,_ se aproximando de Tadashi.

Tsukishima o beijou com o mesmo calor que os olhos de Yamaguchi lhe pediam.


	99. Especial Spirit: Primavera (Tetsurou e Kenma)

Kenma acordou com o barulho da janela e das cortinas sendo abertas, então enterrou o rosto no travesseiro que estava abraçado para fugir da claridade.

— Hora de acordar, Kenma! Está um tempo lindo lá fora e você quer passar o dia dormindo?

— Me deixa, Tetsurou... Hoje é domingo, — resmungou Kenma com a voz manhosa.

Kuroo não desistiu e puxou o travesseiro de Kenma. Ele se revirou na cama, escondendo o rosto, enquanto seus cabelos loiros se espalhavam sobre a fronha branca.

Os dias ainda eram frios no meio da primavera, e o vento gelado entrou pela janela, salpicando a cama de pétalas de _sakura_. Tetsurou se inclinou para tirar algumas delas que se misturavam aos cabelos de Kenma, ele finalmente olhou para o namorado ao sentir seu toque, e seus olhos se encontraram.

Dentro das poucas semanas desde que haviam começado a morar juntos, Kuroo havia se viciado naquela expressão sonolenta adorável de Kenma, ainda mais depois do ano que haviam passado separados.

Afastou uma mecha de cabelo com carinho, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dele.

— Acorde, meu belo adormecido, — sussurrou Tetsurou sobre os lábios de Kenma, que envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, fazendo-o mergulhar para o beijo.


	100. Especial Spirit: As Quatro Estações (Hajime e Tooru)

Nas noites quentes de verão, Tooru sempre chutava a coberta enquanto dormia, mas de algum modo, Hajime sempre acordava com suas pernas e braços entrelaçados aos dele.

No outono, Hajime começou a se preocupar com as plantas que havia dado de presente para Tooru no ano anterior, depois que o namorado havia reclamado da falta delas na paisagem urbana de Tokyo.

Certamente, as noites de inverno eram as melhores para adormecerem aconchegados nos braços um do outro.

E as manhãs de primavera eram as melhores para correrem juntos.

Tooru viajava muito por causa dos jogos da seleção, então aproveitam o tempo juntos da melhor maneira possível.

Quando estavam em casa, Hajime acordava primeiro para fazer o café, e era Tooru quem cuidava da louça.

Quantas vezes, enquanto colocava a mesa, não sentia braços envolvendo sua cintura, e o queixo pousado sobre seu ombro.

— Estava com saudades, Iwa-chan.

— ...Tooru, a gente estava dormindo.

— Eu sei! Não é disso que eu estou falando! Eu estava viajando até ontem. Você não sentiu minha falta, seu insensível?!

— Vem cá, — disse Hajime, virando-se no abraço, — é claro que senti.

Ele tomou o rosto de Tooru em suas mãos, guiando os lábios dele até os seus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este foi o último capítulo da fic, espero que tem gostado.
> 
> Obrigada a todos que passarem por aqui :3


End file.
